Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: C'est le quatorze février au lycée Yuei et ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'entraîne à devenir le plus grand héros professionnel qu'on ne peut pas être un ado comme les autres.
1. L'atelier

**Hello tout le monde ! Eh oui, on est au mois d'octobre et qu'est-ce qui évoque plus le mois d'octobre que la Saint-Valentin, me direz-vous ?**

**Alors oui, j'aurais pu choisir Haloween, mais déjà, ça aurait beaucoup moins bien marché et en terme de temporalité, ça aurait pas été tip-top. Parce que cette fanfiction est en quelque sorte une préquelle à une autre que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment, D'essence et de soie. Comme je n'aurais pas trop le temps de m'y consacrer sur le mois de novembre à cause du Nano, j'ai décidé en attendant de poster ce préambule qui se passe six ans avant et qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir au niveau du ton ou du thème. Vous pourrez retrouver des allusions à cette fic dans D'essence et de soie, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire d'avoir lu une pour lire l'autre.**

**Il va y avoir pas mal de couples dans cette histoire (duh), la plupart hétéro, que je ne vais pas tous lister histoire de garder un peu la surprise. En grande amoureuse des crackships que je suis, attendez-vous à des choses qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire, vu que ce serait pas drôle sinon.**

**Comme toujours, My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas, je l'emprunte juste le temps de faire n'importe quoi avec.**

**Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rikido Sato observait l'assemblée devant lui. Il était piégé et il le savait. Tous les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans le bâtiment voisin, aucun secours ne lui serait porté. Il devrait les affronter seul. Maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes rassemblées devant lui, il les compta de nouveau. Une, deux, trois… quatorze. Elles étaient quatorze. Il était seul.

— Bien, annonça-t-il en resserrant le noeud à l'arrière de son tablier. On va pouvoir commencer.

Des exclamations excitées suivirent cette déclaration, ce qui le rassura mais ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir toujours un peu pris au piège. En même temps, quand Yaoyorozu, en sa qualité de déléguée de classe et représentante officielle de la gent féminine en temps de crise, était venue lui demander son aide pour organiser un atelier de préparation de chocolats de Saint-Valentin, il n'avait pas pu dire non. Son amour de la pâtisserie avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion de faire montre de ses talents devant un parterre de jeunes filles ébahies. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Si elle lui avait demandé de participer à un événement aussi typiquement féminin, cela ne voulait pas seulement dire qu'elle admirait ses prouesses aux fourneaux, mais aussi et surtout qu'il était à ses yeux une fille honoraire. Il venait tout bonnement de se faire cuisine-zoner. Merveilleux. Non pas qu'avec son physique, il ait jamais eu de hordes d'admiratrices déchaînées, mais il aimait bien entretenir l'illusion qu'il n'était pas attirant que quand il tenait entre les mains un fondant au chocolat tout chaud.

Cerise sur le gâteau — sans mauvais jeu de mot —, il avait d'abord compté sur la présence des six filles de la classe A et on ne l'avait informée qu'au dernier moment que leurs comparses de la classe B, ainsi que Nejire Hado seraient elles aussi de la partie. D'où la nécessité de courir faire un maximum de courses pour couvrir les besoins en chocolat, glaçages, caramels et décorations de toute sorte pour satisfaire ces dames. Dans sa grande générosité — et aussi parce que c'était entièrement sa faute —, Yaoyorozu avait couvert l'intégralité des dépenses.

Le salon du dortoir de la classe A ressemblait désormais plus au plateau d'un jeu culinaire qu'à une pièce de vie. Un moment, il s'imagina lancer un « top » et les voir courir vers une pile d'ingrédients arbitraires, qu'elles devraient préparer dans le seul but de l'impressionner. Mais il fut bien vite sorti de ses rêveries, par un toussotement poli de Tsuyu.

— Alors, on commence par quoi ?

— Herm… oui, oui, bafouilla-t-il, évidemment… Tout d'abord, il va falloir que vous choisissiez quel type de chocolat vous voulez. J'en ai pris plein de sortes différentes : noir, blanc, au lait, caramel…

Tout en énumérant, il sortit son butin des sacs en plastique posés sur le plan de travail. Tant qu'il restait dans son élément, il garderait le contrôle et éviterait de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans son petit harem personnel pour au moins trois heures et demi. Il fit passer plusieurs tablettes et les laissa choisir. Comme ils n'avaient pas assez de casseroles, spatules et autres fouets pour chacune, il faudrait être malin et bien répartir les ustensiles afin que tout se déroule sans accrocs.

— J'ai aussi pris de quoi faire des garnitures, pour celles que ça intéresse…

La vendeuse lui avait garanti que le chocolat fort garni de fruits rouges ou de pétales de fleurs était la tendance de cette année, ce qu'il n'avait cru qu'à moitié. Il avait tout de même fini par en acheter quelques sachets, non sans avoir téléphoné à Yaomomo et lui avoir demandé au moins quatre fois s'il devait vraiment dépenser tout cet argent.

Tandis qu'une poignée de volontaires commençait à faire chauffer l'eau pour les bain-marie, la grande porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Sato se demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Aizawa avait été mis au courant et fortement approuvé leur projet, il ne venait donc pas mettre un terme à la soirée. Et aucun des individus de sexe masculin des deux classes n'avait droit de cité pour le moment, comme l'indiquait l'écriteau scotché sur le pilier près de l'escalier : « DEHORS LES GARCONS ! (sauf Sato, bien sûr hi hi) ». Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

— J'ai appris qu'on faisait une soirée filles, alors je me suis dit que j'allais m'inviter.

Une femme mince aux cheveux noirs s'avança dans la pièce. Sato eut d'abord du mal à la reconnaître, tant il était habitué à la voir en costume, mais finit par identifier cette trentenaire banale aux lunettes fines comme leur sulfureuse professeur d'art héroïque moderne. Elle tenait dans ses bras une enfant emmitouflée dans une longue écharpe et dont une corne claire dépassait d'un bonnet de laine.

— Midnight ! s'exclama Uraraka.

— Et Eri ! enchaîna Nejire en se précipitant vers elles.

Toutes deux se ruèrent sur l'enfant qu'apparement, elles n'avaient pas vu depuis des lustres. Sato se souvenait l'avoir aperçue à la fête du lycée et remarqua que l'excroissance sur son front avait bien grandi depuis. Nejire revint vers la table, la fillette dans les bras, lui expliquant ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

— Je peux en faire même si j'ai pas d'amoureux ?

— Bien sûr, on fait des chocolats toutes ensemble ce soir.

Puis elle se tourna vers les filles de la classe A.

— Je pense qu'il lui faudra un marche-pied pour être à l'aise, vous auriez ça en stock ?

— Je m'en occupe, déclara Momo, qui déboutonnait déjà son chemisier.

— Sato ! Tourne la tête ! lui cria Jirou.

Il s'exécuta, même s'il l'avait déjà tant vu Yaoyorozu en costume qu'il ne s'en émeuvait plus. En quelques secondes, elle créa un tabouret juste assez haut pour la petite Eri, qui y grimpa avec bonheur et se retroussa les manches.

— Je vais en faire un pour Izuku ! annonça-t-elle toute fière. Et un pour Mirio. Et un pour Papa.

Nejire, Midnight et Uraraka pouffèrent de concert. Depuis quelques mois, Eri avait emmenagé chez Aizawa et retournait à l'école comme tous les enfants de son âge. Sa maîtresse les avait cru père et fille, ce qui avait suffi à l'enfant pour prendre le trait et commencer à appeler Eraserhead « Papa », ce qu'il faisait semblant de détester.

— Il va falloir qu'on s'y mette sérieusement, alors, dit Nejire qui se plaça à côté d'elle. C'est que ça fait beaucoup de chocolat, tout ça.

Une fois les deux invitées de dernière minute installées autour du plan de travail, les affaires purent reprendre à un bon rythme. Sato constata avec bonheur qu'elles étaient bien moins dissipées que leurs homologues masculins. Il eut des sueurs froides en imaginant le même type de soirée mais en devant gérer Bakugou, Kaminari ou pire encore, Monoma. Il ne s'en tirait pas si mal, finalement.

— Vous avez un petit ami, Midnight ? lança Mina, après un long moment de silence concentré.

Midnight dévisagea son élève, le visage soudain rouge brique.

— Mais que tu es curieuse ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué mais qui trahissait sa nervosité. Mais pour te répondre, non, je n'ai personne en vue en ce moment.

— Ah bon ? demanda Eri, l'air étonné. Même pas Monsieur Poisson ?

— Chut ! Eri ! C'est... c'est un secret, d'accord ?

Mais trop tard, la bombe était lâchée. Toutes les filles avaient entendu et savaient très bien de qui il était question.

— Mais les orques sont des mammifères, pas des poissons non ? demanda Tsuyu, un doigt devant la bouche.

— Oui, ce sont des mammifères, confirma Yaomomo, qui expliqua ensuite en détail à une Eri fascinée la différence entre les deux.

— C'est vraiment tout ce qui vous préoccupe ?! s'exclama Mina.

— En tout cas, vous feriez un très joli couple, dit Uraraka en souriant.

Midnight murmura un « Merci » empourpré et retourna à son chocolat. Elle s'appliquait à la tâche et Sato comprit vite qu'elle avait eu de l'entrainement lors de ses propres années lycée. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver : un cadeau fait main était toujours bien meilleur qu'un bonbon industriel acheté en boutique. Le but des chocolats de Saint-Valentin n'était de toute façon pas tant le goût que les sentiments que l'on y injectait.

— Et vous alors, les filles, demanda Nejire, vous savez déjà à qui vous allez offrir un chocolat ?

L'expression de certaines ne laissait planer aucun doute mais d'autres, comme Emily, haussèrent les épaules, sans rien laisser transparaître.

— Moi, je viens juste pour m'amuser. Je vais sans doute en donner à mes petits frères, cela dit…

Elle fit glisser le sachet de noisettes pilées d'un bout à l'autre du plan de travail et reprit sa préparation. Plusieurs autres filles hochèrent la tête, indiquant que c'était plus ou moins leur plan aussi.

— Pareil pour moi, renchérit Tsuyu. Ce sera pour mon père et mon petit frère. Le romantisme, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort.

Une autre élève de la classe B allait élever la voix, quand Kodai se tourna vers Sato, les yeux plissés d'un air méfiant.

— On ne devrait peut-être pas parler de ça devant lui. Qui sait ce qu'il pourra répéter aux autres ?

Sato se défendit tout de suite. Il n'en avait rien à faire des histoires de coeur de filles qu'il connaissait à peine — des histoires de coeur tout court, d'ailleurs. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu parler des coups de foudre des garçons au détour du dortoir, mais il faisait toujours de son mieux pour s'en tenir éloigné. Les Feux de l'Amour, très peu pour lui.

— Je ne dirai rien à personne, promit-il. Je suis juste là pour faire de la pâtisserie.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea de nouveau le thermomètre dans la casserole de caramel en ébullition. Pas question de laisser les filles, inexpérimentées, s'approcher de ce magma en fusion. Il ne voulait pas être responsable d'une blessure ou pire, devoir réveiller Recovery Girl après une longue journée de travail.

— Vous êtes sûres qu'il est fiable ? redemanda tout de même Kodai en se tournant vers la déléguée de la classe A.

Au grand bonheur de Sato, Yaomomo répondit avec assurance que oui, elle lui accordait toute sa confiance et que s'il disait qu'il ne répèterait rien, c'était qu'il comptait tenir parole. Kodai hocha la tête, rassérénée, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à Pony, qui brandit sa cuillère en bois dans la direction de Sato.

— Tu promets ? Tu ne leur diras rien ?

— Rien du tout.

— Même sous la torture ?

— N'exagérons rien…

— Même sous la torture ?

— Oui, même sous la torture. Ne vous en faites pas.

Enfin soulagée, elle abaissa sa cuillère en direction de la table, emportant dans le même mouvement le bol rempli de chocolat noir fondu. Le liquide sombre se répandit sur le sol, ainsi que sur les bras et le tabliers de Pony, qui laissa échapper un glapissement surpris. Sans réfléchir, Sato se jeta sur elle et prit ses mains minuscules dans les siennes.

— Tu ne t'es pas brûlée ?

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Sato avait conscience de s'être montré plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais la panique l'avait emporté sur le bon sens l'espace d'un instant. Il savait mieux que personne les dégâts que pouvaient occasionner ce genre d'accident et voulait les éviter à tout prix.

— Tant mieux. Va te nettoyer, je m'occupe du sol.

Elle obtempéra, l'air mortifiée et il se pencha pour éponger le peu de chocolat qui avait coulé le long du plan de travail. Les filles, elles, continuaient leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

— Désolée d'être aussi paranoïaque, dit Kodai. C'est juste qu'on sait à quel point les garçons peuvent être insistants et ce serait dommage de gâcher la surprise.

— Oh, on ne t'en veut pas, assura Mina. Vous avez Monoma, on a Mineta, bref, on a tous nos casse-pieds. Et je suis complètement d'accord, c'est beaucoup mieux de ménager le suspense.

— Oui, même si pour certaines, on sait déjà d'avance qui sera l'heureux élu, railla Jirou, qui tendait à Sato le rouleau d'essuie-tout.

Elle regarda tour à tour Uraraka et Mina, qui firent mine de ne pas se sentir visées.

— Tu peux parler, toi ! répliqua cette dernière sur un ton joueur. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'Etat que tu craques sur Kaminari.

— Quoi… mais… mais n'importe quoi !

— Pas la peine de démentir, on le sait toutes.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur, avant de remettre encore une poignée de fruits rouges séchés dans sa préparation.

— Mais pas du tout ! Kaminari, c'est… c'est un crétin, voilà ! Pas du tout mon genre !

— Oui, c'est pour ça que tu prépares plein de décorations jaunes et noires qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les couleurs de Kaminari.

— Mais non, je… Oh et puis, vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber.

Elle lui tira la langue et, le rouge aux joues, continua à rassembler ses ingrédients. Midnight choisit ce moment pour se rappeler qu'elle était l'adulte dans la pièce et qu'en tant que telle, il était de son devoir de les recadrer.

— Allons, les filles, pas de chamailleries. On est là pour célébrer l'amour, après tout.

Elles acquièscerent toutes les deux et la soirée se poursuivit. Dès que chacune eut terminé de préparer son chocolat personnel, le temps de les laisser sécher pour les emballer, les filles décidèrent de se servir des dernières chutes de chocolat pour préparer des truffes pour tout le monde.

— Comme ça, personne ne se sentira laissé de côté ! s'exclama Nejire, que l'idée enchantait. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de ne rien recevoir du tout…

Puisqu'on ne la jouait plus personnel, le partage des tâches devint tout de suite un enjeu crucial. Il fallait décider qui ferait fondre le chocolat et le beurre, qui s'occuperait du cacao en poudre, qui façonnerait les truffes et qui les rangerait dans des boîtes pour la nuit. Il n'y avait pas assez de travail pour chacune, donc il fallait aussi décider qui ferait la vaisselle et qui pourrait s'installer dans le canapé et se tourner les pouces. Devant le chaos et les débats sans fin qui se profilait, Yaomomo se posa au milieu du groupe et distribua les rôles selon les facilités, les affinités mais aussi le niveau de fatigue de chacune. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et déjà certaines avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Celles-ci furent dirigées vers le salon, avec pour mission de trouver un film sympa mais pas trop long pour occuper la fin de la soirée. Répartir le reste des filles sur les autres postes se révéla être un jeu d'enfant.

— Eh bien, mademoiselle la déléguée, quel leadership, commenta Kendo en s'installant devant les casseroles d'eau en train de bouillir.

Yaoyorozu ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle était plus sensible aux compliments de Kendo que de n'importe qui d'autre et, elle devait se l'avouer, cherchait toujours à l'impressionner lorsqu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle avait entendu parler d'un nouveau face à face entre les classes A et B en déposant le cahier d'appel dans la salle des professeurs et depuis, elle ne rêvait qu'au jour où elle pourrait enfin se mesurer de nouveau à sa rivale.

— Vous m'en laissez de quoi en faire quatre ou cinq de côté ? demanda Uraraka une fois qu'elle eut terminé la vaisselle. J'ai une idée.

Ibara et Tsuyu hochèrent la tête et lui mirent dans un bol à part assez de mélange pour une demi-douzaine de truffes. Uraraka plongea dans le tiroir à épices et en ressortit avec, à la main, un flacon de piment habanero en poudre.

— Euuh… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? demanda Mina.

— Je vais rouler des truffes dans un peu de piment. Pour Bakugou.

— Mais t'es cinglée de faire des blagues comme ça ! Il va te tuer !

— Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est pas pour l'embêter !

Avant de poursuivre, elle versa un peu de poudre rouge au creux d'une cuillère et interrogea Sato du regard, qui lui donna son approbation. Elle versa le tout dans le mélange et remua énergiquement.

— C'est simplement qu'il adore tout ce qui est très épicé, alors je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir.

— Et le mélange chocolat-piment est très populaire en ce moment, renchérit Sato. Bon, en général, on choisit plutôt du piment d'Espelette, qui est beaucoup moins fort mais comme elle l'a dit, il aime les épices.

— Mais… mais pourquoi ?

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Uraraka ne portait pas Bakugou dans son coeur. Elle le respectait en tant qu'adversaire mais depuis qu'elle avait appris toute l'étendue de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Midoriya lorsqu'il était enfant, elle avait du mal à rester courtoise avec lui. Après en avoir discuté avec le principal intéressé, elle avait cependant renoncé au cassage de gueule en règle qui la démangeait.

— Je me dis que c'est peut-être le bon moment d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Izuku m'a dit qu'il voulait laisser tout ça dans le passé alors, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je veux respecter sa décision.

Elle termina de mélanger et plaça le tout dans le réfrigérateur, à côté des deux plus gros saladiers.

— Et puis, je le trouve un peu déprimé, en ce moment.

Cela non plus n'avait échappé à aucun des membres de la classe A. Depuis Noël, les accès de rage de Bakugou étaient de moins en moins fréquents, ce que la plupart accueillaient avec bonheur, mais qui ne manquait pas de soulever des questions. Certains attribuaient ce nouveau calme par l'humiliation qu'il avait subie au permis provisoire mais ils devaient admettre que personne ne savait vraiment de quoi il retournait.

— Ce serait le bon moment de lui remonter le moral.

— T'es vraiment trop gentille, toi, soupira Mina.

Elle s'installèrent devant le film le temps que la préparation refroidisse. C'était une comédie romantique des plus banales, avec sa traditionnelle héroïne maladroite et malchanceuse en amour qui tombe un beau jour sur , ses dents blanches, sa mâchoire carrée et sa musculature à tomber par terre. Le scénario parfait devant lequel s'endormir, et ce fut précisément ce que fit une bonne partie d'entre elles, Sato compris. Les quelques survivantes s'occupèrent de façonner les truffes et de les ranger dans des boîtes, puis de réveiller tout le monde pour que chacun regagne ses pénates.

— Il faudrait qu'on refasse ça plus souvent, dit Kendo à Yaoyorozu tandis qu'elles se souhaitaient la bonne nuit sur le parvis.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Le lendemain matin, toute la classe était en ébullition. Les garçons les plus curieux tentaient tant bien que mal de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le réfrigérateur, au cas où l'une des filles aurait noté un nom sur son emballage, mais Iida, en bon chevalier servant, veillait au grain.

— Allez, tout le monde prend son petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour ça.

Il arriva finalement à faire asseoir tous les garçons autour de la table pour au moins une tartine. Tous, sauf un.

— Où est Bakugou ? demanda-t-il à Yaomomo, qui s'occupait de tout coordonner du côté des filles.

— Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est peut-être pas encore descendu…

Iida laissa échapper un profond soupir et jamais Yaoyorozu ne se sentit aussi reconnaissante de n'avoir que les filles à gérer. Ses plus gros problèmes se limitaient à, de temps en temps, une panne de réveil ou une trop longue file d'attente dans les douches. Iida, de son côté, faisait plutôt le travail d'un moniteur de colonie de vacances pour enfants hyperactifs et accros à la cocaïne.

— Je vais le chercher.

A peine Iida fut-il levé que Bakugou apparut dans le salon. Mais quelque chose clochait. Au lieu de son uniforme habituel, il portait un costume noir et un long manteau tout aussi sombre. Sans prêter aucune attention à ceux qui se trouvaient encore de le salon, il traversa la grande pièce d'un pas rapide.

— Bakugou, l'interpella Iida, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de l'uniforme réglementaire du lycée. Bakugou, reviens là !

La grande porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard, indiquant un échec cuisant de la part d'Iida. Ce petit incident fut bien vite oublié quand toutes les filles glissèrent dans leur sac les chocolats qu'elles avaient préparés la veille et que les paris sur qui allaient en recevoir le plus fusaient.

Quelques filles d'autres classes étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre quand ils sortirent du dortoir. Sans grande surprise, Todoroki fut assailli de toutes parts par des groupies de toutes classes confondues. Il fallut une intervention de Midoriya et Iida pour enfin le dégager et qu'ils puissent tous se rendre à leur premier cours.

Leur salle de classe leur offrait un peu de répit. Aizawa les attendait déjà, le titre du cours inscrit au tableau.

— Monsieur, dit Iida en prenant place, Bakugou m…

— Je sais, l'interrompit Aizawa.

Comme à son habitude, il poussa un long soupir avant d'entamer les quelques minutes de vie de classe quotidienne.

— Bien, deux choses, ce matin. Comme vous l'avez constaté, votre camarade Bakugou est absent ce matin. C'est une absence que j'ai moi-même autorisée et pour des raisons strictement personnelles. L'un d'entre vous lui communiquera ses notes et ses devoirs.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kirishima, qui comprit qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup le choix.

— C'est bon, je m'y colle.

— Deuxième chose et j'insiste sur ce point : je vous demande de garder la Saint-Valentin en dehors des heures de classe. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez aux intercours et pendant l'heure du repas, mais si je vois l'un d'entre vous avec le moindre gramme de chocolat entre les mains pendant les cours, il ira me faire dix tours du terrain d'athlétisme. Les autres professeurs ont aussi été briefés, donc n'espérez pas amadouer Midnight ou All Might. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Très clair.

Sans autre forme de procès, il passa au cours à proprement parler. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à la rangée la plus proche de la fenêtre pour repérer une silhouette courant autour du terrain d'athlétisme et d'y reconnaître la tignasse blonde de Monoma.

La journée s'annonçait prometteuse.


	2. Nemuri, Mina, Kinoko

Kayama Nemuri

Midnight avait eu du mal à dormir ce soir-là. Pas qu'elle s'inquiète de la Saint-Valentin à venir et du chocolat qui dormait bien sagement dans son mini-frigo, non. Après tout, elle n'était plus une adolescente. Mais elle savait à quel point les élèves pouvaient se montrer casse-pieds dans ces moments-là. Leurs hormones en ébullition avaient tout pour la ravir habituellement, mais chaque 14 février, elle saturait. Trop d'amour tue l'amour.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dès sept heures et demie en salle des professeurs, à relire et corriger chaque virgule de son cours de la matinée. Depuis son troisième café, elle sentait un léger tremblement sous sa peau et comprit qu'elle était bonne pour être tendue toute la matinée. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Fait exceptionnel, elle prit même de l'avance dans la correction des copies et, à ce train-là, pourrait sans doute les rendre avec une bonne semaine d'avance.

Ses collègues passèrent tous en coup de vent, récupérant un paquet de devoirs ou un support de cours. Seul Aizawa s'attarda quelques minutes, comme à son habitude. Midnight remarqua qu'il ne faisait rien en particulier et qu'il se contentait de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il nota quelques mots dans le carnet noir qu'il prenait partout avec lui, consulta ses mails, bailla, recolla un post-it sur le coin de son écran. Puis il se leva, la salua et glissa hors de la pièce de son habituel pas trainant.

Les cours ne commenceraient pas avant une bonne heure. Déjà, Midnight entendait des cris par la fenêtre entrouverte. Les filles se massaient en bas des bâtiments dans l'espoir d'aperçevoir l'élu de leur coeur. Elle avait fait partie de cette foule hystérique, prête à tout pour être la première à donner son chocolat fabriqué à la sueur de son front. Elle se rappelait à quel point passer devant toutes les autres était crucial. Celle qui arrivait deuxième, troisième ou pire, après le podium, n'aurait aucune chance d'attirer l'attention du bellâtre sur lequel son affection se portait. Autant dire qu'elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Midnight rit pour elle-même. Fort heureusement, l'âge adulte était venu et avec lui, un peu de sagesse. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle penserait si elle se revoyait à quinze ans, une fille parmi tant d'autres et son rêve de conquérir le coeur d'un garçon dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom. Désormais, elle était bien loin de ces futiles préoccupations. D'ailleurs, elle le mangerait elle-même, son chocolat. Ce serait une auto-déclaration d'amour.

Trois coups frappés à la porte attirèrent son attention. Personne ne toquait pour rentrer en salle des professeurs, pas même les délégués des élèves. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un visiteur extérieur.

Quand elle tourna la tête, Midnight dut retenir un cri de surprise. Gang Orca se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu non pas de son habituel costume de super-héros, mais d'un trois-pièces noir plus sobre. A part la couleur, les différences entre les deux n'auraient pas frappé un néophyte, mais elle les vit tout de suite. Elle se leva et le salua d'une courbette, espérant qu'il n'ait pas décelé sa gêne. Bon sang qu'elle se sentait idiote ! Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau au collège.

— Aizawa est ici ?

— Il est parti il y a dix minutes, à peu près. Il doit être en classe.

Gang Orca soupira, Midnight en profita pour le détailler un peu du coin de l'oeil. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, autant à cause de son manque d'expression que parce qu'il restait malgré leur proximité un homme très discret. Elle voulut lui demander comment il allait mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Ah, tant pis. Il ne répond pas au téléphone, donc je venais juste lui dire que j'ai réceptionné le colis.

Du pouce, il désigna Bakugou, dissimulé dans l'embrasure de la porte et que Midnight n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il fallait dire qu'il devenait presque invisible quand il ne passait pas son temps à hurler.

— On fera comme prévu. Une voiture va venir nous chercher devant la porte de service et il sera avec nous tout du long. On va tout faire pour garantir sa sécurité au maximum.

Elle hocha la tête et sentit son coeur s'emballer. Dans sa tête, défilait les derniers événements. La bataille, le charnier. Elle songea aux héros qui avaient perdu la vie ce jour-là et que Gang Orca en ferait sans doute partie si elle n'était pas arrivée in-extremis. Elle avait été chaudement félicitée pour avoir permis la capture de Dabi, pour l'instant détenu dans une prison de haute sécurité, mais elle y pensait à peine. Ce genre d'événement était la raison exacte pour laquelle elle avait pris de la distance avec le monde héroïque et s'était concentrée sur l'enseignement. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée de voir des vies en danger à chaque instant et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver. Parfois, quand elle regardait ses élèves, elle se rappelait que tous n'arriveraient pas à l'âge de la retraite.

Il en était de même avec Gang Orca. Son travail n'était pas de tout repos, surtout dans sa spécialité, et il était plus que jamais la cible d'attaques en ce moment. Avant l'incident, ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois, tourné autour innocement. Il lui plaisait et, si son expérience ne la trompait pas, elle lui plaisait aussi. Restait à faire un premier pas qu'elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir franchir désormais. Elle ne voulait pas s'enticher de lui et se retrouver un jour face aux flammes de l'incinérateur dans lequel on pousserait son cercueil.

— Très bien, je lui passerai le message. Merci de te charger de ça.

Il lui répondit d'une courbette et tourna les talons. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la sortie et passer ses bras autour des épaules de Bakugou. En un instant, elle se rendit compte que si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle ne le pourrait peut-être plus. Et si leur voiture était attaquée sur le chemin ? Et s'ils tombaient dans une embuscade ? Tout pouvait arriver... ou bien rien. En attendant, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à attendre que le pire se produise.

— Sakamata !

Elle attrapa à la volée l'emballage qui dépassait de son sac et s'elança à son tour vers la sortie. Elle manqua de peu de se tordre la cheville, mais finit par s'arrêter en beauté juste devant Gang Orca et son élève. Les joues en feu, incapable de soutenir son regard, elle lui tendit le chocolat dans son carton rose pâle.

— Ne crois pas du tout que... enfin, je sais que c'est ringard et que je suis beaucoup trop vieille pour ces bêtises, mais...

Sans un mot, il accepta le cadeau et la gratifia d'un grand sourire un brin terrifiant pour les non-initiés. Il glissa le paquet dans sa poche et poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir.

— Je le ramène en début de soirée, lui dit-il en tapotant le dos de Bakugou. Si ça te dit, on peut aller prendre un verre ensuite.

— Avec plaisir.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et claqua la porte de la salle des professeurs derrière elle dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille. Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer avant de commencer sa journée de cours.

* * *

Ashido Mina

A la première pause de la journée, les couloirs se remplirent de filles courant dans tous les sens. La fièvre envahissait les couloirs, il fallait être la première, faire bonne impression et surtout, se démarquer de toutes les autres, surtout si son cher et tendre suscitait l'attention de nombreuses autres élèves.

Déjà, les tendances se dessinaient. Si certains avaient déjà reçu une ou deux preuves d'amour sucrées, d'autres restaient désespérément bredouille. D'autres encore croulaient sous les paquets couleur pastels et avaient du mal à se défaire de leur horde d'admiratrices. Sans grande suspense, Todoroki figuraient haut dans le palmarès des bourreaux des coeurs. Deux minutes à peine après la première sonnerie, plus un centimètre carré de son bureau n'était visible sous les chocolats. Il acceptait, placide, ces offrandes à sa beauté mais contemplait ensuite son butin d'un air confus, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il allait faire de tout ça.

En seconde place venait, à la grande surprise de toute la classe cette fois, Bakugou. Mina ne comptait plus le nombre de lycéennes qu'ils avaient dû décevoir en leur annonçant que leur camarade était absent un jour aussi crucial. On leur aurait prédit la fin du monde qu'elles n'auraient pas paru plus dépitées. Au coude à coude avec lui se trouvait Kirishima. Et le moins que Mina pouvait dire, c'est que cela l'ennuyait beaucoup. Pas qu'elle soit jalouse de toutes ces filles plus belles les unes que les autres qui défilaient devant son Kirishima — bon d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu jalouse, juste un touuut petit peu — mais elle ne trouvait jamais le bon moment pour l'approcher. A chaque fois qu'elle décidait de se lancer, une autre rivale pointait le bout de son nez et accaparait Kirishima, lui donnant du « senpai » et lui laissant « malencontreusement » apercevoir sa poitrine à travers son col quand elle se penchait pour lui offrir son chocolat. Pour un peu, elle s'en serait énervée. Mais elle n'était pas énervée. Elle était une grande fille responsable et totalement maîtresse de ses émotions. Et puis, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir son tête-à-tête ce matin, elle l'aurait ce soir, au dortoir, contrairement à toutes les autres.

— Ton Alter ne tue pas encore les gens à distance, tu sais, dit Tsuyu quand elle passa à côté de son bureau. Pas la peine de les fusiller du regard comme ça.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi !

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ?

— J'en sais rien. Le bon moment.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Kirishima. Il était en pleine discussion avec une élève de la filière générale, une pure beauté japonaise, avec un fin visage de porcelaine et de longs cheveux lisses, brillants et noirs comme la mer en pleine nuit. Il semblait à l'aise, contrairement à elle, qui rougissait et se cachait derrière ses mains à la moindre occasion. Dès qu'elle partit, Mina se leva. Elle devait créer une opportunité si elle voulait avoir une chance de lui donner son chocolat. Boîte en main, elle inspira une dernière fois et…

— Kirishima, mon vaillant et fidèle ami de toujours ! Qu'il est bon de te voir !

Tetsutetsu surgit dans la classe et fonça sur son homologue aux cheveux rouges. Il passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules et lança, beaucoup trop fort pour être crédible :

— Tu te souviens qu'on avait besoin de passer au club de musculation le plus vite possible, n'est-ce pas ? Pour régler une affaire très très urgente.

De la où elle se trouvait, Mina l'entendit clairement, bien plus bas :

— Sauve-moi, s'il te plait, il est que dix heures et j'en peux déjà plus.

Elle pria pour que Kirishima ne rentre pas dans son jeu et déclare que cette prétendue urgence ne l'était finalement pas tant que ça, mais c'était sans compter sur la force de l'amitié virile, qui prenait le pas sur tout, même sur des choses aussi triviales que se trouver une petite amie.

— Bien sûr, continua Kirishima sur le même ton forcé. Suis-je bête, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Allons, dépêchons-nous pour y arriver avant la fin de la récréation.

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Mina vit Todoroki les suivre du regard avec un air envieux. S'il n'avait pas été plus qu'improbable qu'il fasse lui aussi partie du club de musculation, elle mettait sa main à couper qu'il les aurait rejoints sans hésiter.

— C'est plutôt d'un club de théâtre dont ils auraient besoin, ricana Jiro en regagnant sa place.

Mina acquiesça en riant. N'empêche que ça ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle avait prévu de donner son chocolat à Kirishima dès le matin, mais au rythme où les choses avançaient, elle n'y arriverait pas avant le soir. Pire, s'il commençait déjà à en avoir marre, comment recevrait-il ce cadeau après toute une journée ? Si elle ne lui donnait pas maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle finisse par l'agacer plus qu'autre chose.

Nerveuse, elle fixa l'entrée du regard. Il rentrerait bien à un moment ou à un autre, puisque le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Mais malgré les minutes qui passaient, aucune trace de lui. A un moment, Kendo passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tenait entre les mains le chocolat qu'elle avait préparé la veille et balaya la salle du regard.

— Tetsutetsu est là ?

Réponse négative de toute la classe. Kendo repartit, excédée. Mina et elles étaient visiblement dans la même situation délicate.

Plus qu'une minute avant la fin de la pause et toujours pas de Kirishima en vue. Mina commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. S'il ne se pointait pas très vite, ce n'était pas du chocolat qu'il allait recevoir mais son pied dans les fesses. Trente secondes. Personne. Dix secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Midnight apparut dans la classe et Mina dut lutter pour ne pas pousser un grognement de déception.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Midnight en s'installant au bureau. Tiens, Kirishima est absent ?

— Il a dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente, l'informa Iida, même si son ton laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il en doutait.

— Ah oui, pour la réception du nouveau matériel au club de musculation, c'est vrai. All Might m'en avait parlé. Bien, il nous rattrapera en chemin, commençons.

Un murmure effaré parcourut toute la classe. « Attends, c'était pas du pipeau en fait ? », murmura Kaminari, qui résumait ce que tous pensait. Ces deux-là étaient mauvais acteurs même quand ils disaient la vérité. Toujours était-il que Mina n'avait toujours pas pu mettre son plan à exécution.

Bon, tant pis. Elle le lui donnerait maintenant, coûte que coûte. Le plus discrètement possible, elle déchira un coin de page dans son cahier, y inscrivit un « Andouille ! » bien senti et sortit le chocolat de son sac. Tel un ninja, elle se pencha vers le bureau de Kirishima et y déposa le tout. Elle s'en sortait plutôt b…

Clac !

Le fouet de Midnight retentit dans le silence de la classe. Mina se tourna vers le tableau et constata, mortifiée, que toute la classe la regardait.

— On dirait qu'Ashido a très envie d'un peu d'exercice, ce matin. Allez, enfile tes baskets et en piste !

Mina soupira. La perspective de courir par un froid pareil ne l'enchantait pas, mais au moins, elle avait réussi.

— Je peux au moins le laisser là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le chocolat.

— Bon, on va dire que je suis magnanime. Mais pas un mot de tout ça au professeur Aizawa.

— Merci, m'dame.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir en trottinant. Sur le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, elle croisa Kirishima et Tetsutetsu, qui montaient les marches sur le même rythme.

— Ben, Mina, où tu vas comme ça ?

— Faire un petit footing.

Comme elle l'avait craint, courir quatre kilomètres par à peine deux degrés n'était pas une sinécure. Heureusement, elle fut vite rejointe par Setsuna de la classe B, ce qui rendit la punition un peu moins monotone. Au final, elle s'ennuyait bien moins que pendant les cours de Midnight.

— Et alors, toi, c'est qui qui t'amène là ? demanda Mina après avoir raconté sa propre mésaventure.

Setsuna murmura un nom que Mina ne comprit pas. Elle qui était d'habitude si enjouée paraissait tout d'un coup se faire toute petite.

— Itsuka, répéta-t-elle enfin, un ton plus fort.

Mina mit quelques secondes à se souvenir qui portait ce prénom dans la classe B.

— Je sais qu'elle craque sur Tetsutetsu et qu'en vrai, ils sortent déjà pratiquement ensemble, mais je devais lui dire. Je porte mon secret depuis le collège, j'ai envie qu'elle sache une bonne fois pour toutes, même si je n'ai aucun espoir.

Mina ressentit un pincement au coeur ; elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Setsuna devait ressentir. A sa place, elle aurait pété un plomb ou fondu en larmes. Pourtant, il n'y avait dans la voix de Setsuna aucune tristesse et aucune colère, seulement de la résignation. Elle devait s'être fait une raison depuis longtemps.

— Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui donner. Cementos m'a grillé quand je rangeais la boîte dans mon sac. Il a cru que je le sortais. Et impossible de lui faire entendre ma version… Tant pis, ça me fait un peu de cardio.

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Mina et elles terminèrent leurs derniers tours en silence. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes de cours quand elles remontèrent chacune dans leur classe. Midnight ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa Mina rejoindre sa place.

— On est à la page combien ? demanda-t-elle à Kaminari tandis qu'elle sortait son manuel.

— Cinquante-sept, répondit-il avec, aux lèvres, un sourire amusé qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Elle ouvrit le livre, et constata qu'un petit morceau de papier se trouvait coincé dans la tranche.

« Toi-même », disait-il.

* * *

Komori Kinoko

A la pause de midi, Kinoko avait déjà renoncé à donner son chocolat. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y avait songé. L'atelier de la veille aurait dû rester, comme pour bien d'autres dans sa classe, un moment sympathique à partager entre filles et rien de plus. Encore une fois, elle avait espéré et encore une fois, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait fausse route.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter dès le début. Une semaine plus tôt, alors que Setsuna avait apporté le catalogue d'un grand chocolatier à feuilleter entre deux cours pour se donner des idées, elle l'avait entendu lancer à Awase que la Saint-Valentin n'était rien d'autre qu'une fête commerciale qu'il avait en horreur et que les filles qui s'y adonnaient n'étaient que des cruches manipulés par les fabricants de confiserie. Evidemment, toutes lesdites filles à portée d'oreille s'étaient empressées de lui faire connaître le fond de leur pensée et il avait vite été blacklisté.

Pourtant, elle avait quand même tenu à lui fabriquer un chocolat. Elle se doutait qu'il le détesterait, mais elle l'avait fait quand même. Il fallait au moins qu'elle le remercie pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Au début de l'année, c'était à peine si elle arrivait à adresser la parole aux autres élèves. Une fois en uniforme, sortie de ses robes de lolita et loin de ses amies extravagantes, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un microbe au milieu de ces gens qui maîtrisaient leur Alter presque à la perfection. Elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir ne serait-ce que pour les rattraper et n'arrivait pas à se sentir digne de leur présence. C'était lui qui lui avait donné de l'élan, sans doute sans le savoir, qui lui avait fait comprendre sa valeur et qui lui avait permis de reprendre suffisamment confiance en elle pour faire tous ces progrès.

Mais impossible de le trouver. A chaque pause, il disparaissait d'un pas traînant, pour ne réapparaître qu'au début du cours. Tant pis, finit-elle par se dire, c'était une idée stupide, de toute façon.

L'heure de midi arrivée, son estomac noué lui coupa tout appétit. Le chocolat encore dans la poche de sa jupe, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et s'éloigna pour marcher un peu. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme. Elle finit par arriver au bas du bâtiment A, près du potager pédagogique, déserté à cette époque de l'année. Personne n'y mettrait les pieds avant le retour des beaux jours. Pourtant, quelqu'un s'y trouvait bien. Et quand elle compris de qui il s'agissait, son coeur manqua un battement. Est-ce qu'elle oserait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand finalement, elle osa. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Au pire, il la repousserait. Cela ferait mal sur le moment mais elle s'en remettrait.

— Kaibara !

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle comme si elle venait de le prendre sur le fait. Puis, en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Kinoko, il se rasséréna.

— Ah, c'est toi.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. Ils avaient discuté tellement de fois qu'elle aurait dû se sentir à l'aise mais ses jambes tremblaient et sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle se disait qu'en ouvrant la bouche, aucun son ne sortirait.

— Je peux m'asseoir là ? demanda-t-elle pourtant, en désignant le pan de mur où il était installé.

Kaibara acquiesça sans un mot et Kinoko s'assit à côté de lui. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil, dissimulée par son rideau de cheveux. Objectivement, Kaibara était un garçon très ordinaire. Cheveux bruns, coupés courts, une stature moyenne, ni malingre ni une montagne de muscles. Son visage ne portait aucun signe distinctif, à part le discret grain de beauté au coin de sa narine droite. Rien ne le distinguait de la masse des garçons de son âge et c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour avoir confiance en lui et prouver aux autres qu'ils valaient autant qu'eux, si ce n'était plus. Elle était persuadée qu'il ferait un excellent héros.

— Toi aussi, tu viens souffler un peu ? demanda-t-il soudain, brisant le silence. A les entendre piailler, ça me filait la migraine.

Il soupira bruyamment. De toute évidence, ce qu'il avait dit la semaine précédente se confirmait : il ne portait pas la Saint-Valentin dans son coeur. Kinoko sentit le chocolat peser dans sa poche. La prendrait-il pour une cruche pigeonnée par le grand capital, elle aussi ?

— Je te trouve un peu dur, quand même. C'est vrai que certaines exagèrent mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, elles sont amoureuses, après tout.

— Amoureuses, c'est ça… répliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Cupides, plutôt.

Elle tiqua à cette dernière phrase. Que sous-entendait-il par là ?

— Comment ça ?

— Peut-être que dans le lot, il y en a une ou deux qui sont vraiment amoureuses, mais la plupart n'offrent des chocolats que pour avoir des cadeaux en retour pour le White Day et jeter les mecs comme des vieilles chaussettes après.

— Tu es fou ? Comment tu peux penser des choses pareilles ?

Elle avait parlé bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais cela avait été bien plus fort qu'elle. Dans son entourage, elle ne connaissait aucune fille capable d'un tel comportement.

— Je le tiens de source sûre, c'est tout.

Il avait affirmé cela avec une telle nonchalance que la tentation fut grande de le recouvrir entièrement de champignons et le laisser à son sort.

— Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette source, alors ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

— Ma soeur et ses copines font ça tous les ans. Elles achètent du chocolat bon marché et en distribuent aux gars qui passent, pour ensuite les envoyer sur les roses une fois que le White Day est passé et qu'ils ont claqué toutes leurs économies pour leur offrir un beau cadeau. C'est elle qui m'a appris à ne pas me faire avoir, que toutes les filles faisaient ça. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle choisissait exprès les garçons un peu mal dans leur peau pour leur « vendre du rêve ».

Il marqua les guillemets avec ses doigts et termina sa diatribe par un ricanement désabusé.

— Depuis, je me laisse plus avoir, c'est trop cynique pour moi, ces choses-là…

Kinoko mit un moment à digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, alors que la colère montait en elle comme la lave dans un volcan.

— C'est pas la Saint-Valentin qui est cynique, c'est ta soeur qui est une pimbêche !

Elle se rendit compte en prononçant cette phrase qu'insulter la famille du garçon qu'elle convoitait n'était probablement pas la meilleure stratégie, mais la colère contrôlait chacun de ses mots. La rage et le dégoût agissaient comme un Cordyceps et elle était la malheureuse petite fourmi parasitée.

— Je ne connais aucune fille qui pourrait se comporter comme ça, à part la dernière des garces ! On met beaucoup de nous dans ces chocolats, et on prend des risques à ouvrir notre coeur à des garçons, alors que la plupart s'en fichent ou prennent ça pour un concours de popularité avec les autres garçons ! Toutes les filles de nos classes se sont surpassées pour créer de jolis chocolats qui montrent la profondeur de leurs sentiments alors qu'elles savent qu'elles n'auront sans doute rien en échange ! Pony a même failli se brûler ! Et toi, tu… tu…

Elle sentait des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite avant d'éclater en sanglots et se rendre ridicule. D'un bond, elle descendit du muret et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait encore le temps de manger.

— Komori ! appela Kaibara.

Elle l'ignora.

— Komori ! appela-t-il encore. Tu as fait tomber quelque chose !

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta net. Quand elle se tourna, elle constata que son chocolat était tombé aux pieds de Kaibara quand elle avait sauté. Elle resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Son esprit ne rêvait que de s'enfuir mais ses pieds restaient fermement ancrés au sol.

Avec son calme habituel, Kaibara descendit à son tour. Il ramassa le chocolat et s'approcha d'elle.

— Désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. Peut-être que tu as raison, et que ma soeur n'est qu'une exception qui confirme la règle. En tout cas, toi, je te connais, je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle. Alors… va vite donner ça à celui à qui il est destiné, avant que quelqu'un de moins bien intentionné le fasse.

Elle dévisagea, sans prêter attention à la boîte qu'il lui tendait. Il n'était quand même pas si idiot que ça…

Quand il percuta, son visage perdit toute expression et très vite, une jolie couleur d'amanite tue-mouche colora ses joues.

— Tu veux dire que… bafouilla-t-il. Enfin, que ce… Ca… Tu l'as fait pour…

Elle hocha la tête. La colère comme la panique l'avait quittées et elle ne ressentait plus qu'un étrange calme. Devant tant d'embarras, elle se sentait maîtresse de la situation, exactement comme quand elle prenait le dessus durant un combat.

— Il est pour toi. Je l'ai même fait avec du lait d'amande parce que je sais que tu es intolérant au lactose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne t'oblige à rien pour le White Day.

Amusée, elle le regarda buguer pendant encore quelques secondes, puis se retourna de nouveau.

— Je meurs de faim. On devrait vite aller manger, avant que les autres piquent tout le rab.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre sa réponse, mais entendit bien vite des pas rapides dans son dos.


	3. Momo, Tooru, Kyoka

**Hello les gens !**

**Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas annoncé dans le chapitre 1, donc je le fais ici, histoire de pas vous prendre en traître. Pour ceux qui suivent exclusivement l'anime, il y aura deux bons spoils sur la saison en cours et les suivantes dans le prochain - et dernier - chapitre. Donc évitez de le lire si vous ne voulez pas vous gâchez la surprise.**

**Voilà voilà**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo

Momo observait de loin la troupe pressée autour de Todoroki. Le pauvre avait beau essayer de s'esquiver dès qu'il le pouvait, ses groupies se massaient autour de lui et rendaient toute tentative de fuite futile. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à sa place, elle qui détestait se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs. La relative popularité dont elle jouissait auprès des garçons n'en finissaient pas de la mettre mal à l'aise, elle ne s'imaginait pas être la cible d'une telle ferveur.

— Pas facile d'avoir autant de rivales ?

Momo se tourna vers la source de la voix. Derrière elle, se tenait Uraraka, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. De toute évidence, elle pensait que Momo observait Todoroki parce qu'elle craquait sur lui.

— Tu sais, je pense que tu as beaucoup plus tes chances que toutes ces autres filles. Je veux dire, tu as tout pour toi, ça en devient presque rageant…

Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un rire, avant de se diriger vers le dortoir, non sans adresser un geste d'encouragement à Momo, pour la pousser à se lancer. De nouveau, le regard de Momo se tourna vers Todoroki, qui se débattait encore avec une demi-douzaine de filles prêtes à tout pour échanger quelques paroles avec lui. Contrairement à Iida qui s'était lui-même retrouvé avec son lot de conquêtes — moins nombreuses, certes — mais qui était bien trop poli pour refuser un brin de causette même quand son désintérêt était manifeste, Todoroki ne se gênait pas pour les envoyer froidement promener dès qu'il était lassé de leurs cris. Cela ne les décourageait pas pour autant et en toute occasion, en dehors des heures de cours, il était suivi par un cortège de lycéennes lui avouant leur amour fou et éternel.

Momo n'en faisait pas partie, même si elle devait avouer que Todoroki ne manquait pas de charme. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elles lui trouvaient et plusieurs fois, ses propres parents lui avait suggéré avec toute la subtilité dont ils étaient capables à ce sujet, que le fils d'Endeavor en personne représentait un très bon parti. Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, ils n'essayaient pas de la caser avec Iida, c'était déjà ça. Leurs familles se connaissaient depuis des années, à force de se croiser dans des cocktails mondains, même si les deux adolescents ne s'y étaient eux-mêmes que peu rencontrés. Et plus ils la poussaient vers lui, plus elle se prenait à le considérer comme un cousin éloigné dont il aurait été insensé de penser _de cette façon-là. _

Aujourd'hui, elle avait d'autres projets. Toujours habituée à écouter sa raison, elle avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son coeur, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, loin de là. En tant que déléguée d'une classe de filière héroïque dans le lycée le plus prestigieux du pays, elle savait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle avait passé les premiers mois de son année de seconde à s'efforcer de faire honneur à sa famille aussi bien qu'au corps enseignant.

Momo savait que ses parents seraient déçus. Ils auraient la décence de ne pas le lui montrer, mais elle les connaissait. Ils considéreraient ses sentiments comme un manque de discernement et, s'ils n'iraient jamais jusqu'à l'empêcher de le voir, elle sentait comme un malaise à l'idée de les présenter l'un à l'autre. Secouant la tête, elle chassa ces vilaines pensées. Il ne s'agissait pas de mettre la charrue avant les boeufs. Pour l'instant, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il retournerait son affection.

A cette heure, il devait déjà être au club de base-ball. Elle-même s'était excusée de ses devoirs au bureau des élèves, où elle assistait Nejire depuis quelques semaines. Cette dernière lui avait accordé sa permission avec plaisir puisque selon elle, les séances du jeudi n'étaient jamais bien passionnantes et que faire son thé elle-même lui manquait.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, les membres du club de base-ball étaient déjà en plein entraînement quand elle arriva près du terrain. Avec prudence, elle avança dans les gradins et chercha un siège pas trop humide où elle pourrait s'asseoir. De là où elle se posa, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur tous les joueurs et put les admirer en plein effort. Ils avaient une sacré détermination, de superposer leur formation et une activité sportive à un tel niveau, d'autant que la plupart d'entre eux suivaient un cursus héroïque. Il lui tardait de voir le match inter-classes avec Alters autorisés, juste avant les vacances, à la fin du mois de mars.

— Ils sont beaux quand ils s'entraînent, hein ?

Momo sursauta. Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait décidé de surgir dans son dos ! Sur la rangée juste derrière, Setsuna Tokage de la classe B, observait elle aussi l'entraînement.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

D'un bond, elle rejoignit Momo et s'assit juste à côté d'elle. D'abord décontenancée par ses manières un peu trop familières, Momo se détendit peu à peu face au caractère chaleureux de la jeune fille.

— Je faisais du base-ball aussi, quand j'étais au collège. On avait un petit club féminin, on n'était pas très douées, on a jamais fini plus haut qu'avant-dernières en compétition.

Elle s'arrêta pour saluer un garçon qui passait récupérer une balle près des gradins et qui portait dans le dos le nom de Tokage.

— On était vraiment, vraiment nulles… mais c'était chouette.

Elle marqua une pause pour renifler. Son sourire peinait à masquer une tristesse à fleur de peau. Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya ses yeux rouges.

— Désolée. Pour tout t'avouer, je suis venue me réfugier là parce que je viens de me faire jeter.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, Momo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Setsuna.

— Je suis vraiment navrée.

— Bah, je m'y attendais. A vrai dire, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, je vais enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Momo lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle se demanda comment elle réagirait si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Quelques larmes lui piquèrent les yeux à cette pensée mais elle les ravala. Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. Non, elle saurait s'en remettre, et vivre sa vie comme avant. Mais elle aurait sans doute toujours ce goût amer au fond de la gorge, à l'idée de ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre ensemble.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand une main s'interposa dans son champ de vision. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut Setsuna debout à côté d'elle, une balle à la main.

— Eh, les crétins ! hurla-t-elle avec hargne au groupe de garçons sur le terrain. Faites un peu gaffe où vous frappez !

Tout de suite, l'un d'entre eux s'éloigna des autres et courut dans leur direction. Momo reconnut vite Awase et tout d'un coup, elle ne sut plus où se mettre. Toute la soirée de la veille, elle avait répété leur rencontre, appris son texte par coeur, pour être sûre d'assurer, le moment venu. Mais désormais, elle ne se souvenait plus d'une seule réplique. Une fois sur les planches, c'était le blanc, le trou total.

— Mince, on a pas fait exprès. Rien de cassé ?

— J'espère bien, oui, que tu l'as pas fait exprès ! cria Setsuna. Manquerait plus que ça ! Ca vaut bien le coup de venir vous apporter notre soutien.

Elle lui jeta la balle, qu'il attrapa au vol avant de repartir. Momo crut capter un sourire à son intention, qu'elle rendit tant bien que mal mais une seconde plus tard, elle ne savait plus si elle l'avait vraiment vu ou si elle l'avait rêvé. A côté d'elle, Setsuna la regardait, stupéfaite.

— Non ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Toi et Awase… ?

Momo sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage. Etait-ce vraiment si flagrant ?

— Tu as plutôt bon goût, je dois avouer. Tu savais qu'on lui avait proposé une bourse pour le lycée de A. ? Ils le voulaient dans leur équipe pour aller au Koshien. Et cet idiot, il a préféré devenir un héros professionnel, tu te rends compte ?

Momo se tourna de nouveau vers Setsuna. Elle ignorait totalement ce détail ; en vérité, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne le connaissait pas tant que cela. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, à l'hôpital, rien de plus. Depuis, elle n'avait fait que l'observer de loin, se demandant comment l'approcher sans le faire fuir. Awase ne se cachait pas du milieu modeste duquel il venait. De ce qu'elle savait, avant l'internat, il vivait dans une toute petite maison de plain pied avec ses parents et ses trois frères et soeurs. Tous les deux n'étaient pas du même monde. C'était tout le problème. Elle se souvenait encore de la grimace — subtile, mais bien présente — qu'avait fait son père en entendant le mot « boursier ». Il était assez bien élevé pour ne pas dénigrer le jeune homme qui venait de sauver la chair de sa chair, mais pas assez pour ne pas hésiter à serrer la main d'Awase à l'hôpital.

Elle se rappelait aussi ses nombreuses gaffes, ses inattentions et ses faux pas, pas par arrogance ou mesquinerie, mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le luxe. Ce qu'elle considérait comme allant de soi paraissait exotique aux yeux de ses pairs. Et si certains le comprenaient, d'autres se montraient bien moins bienveillants. Elle craignait par-dessus tout qu'Awase fasse partie de ces derniers.

— A quoi tu cogites comme ça ? demanda Setsuna, la tête penchée comme un chaton curieux.

— A des bêtises…

L'entraînement de la journée touchait à sa fin. Un par un, les garçons finirent de s'étirer et partirent en direction des vestiaires. Momo hésita un instant. Devait-elle se lancer tout de suite ou attendre qu'il ait terminé de se changer ? Elle se tourna vers Setsuna en quête d'un conseil, mais elle s'était éclipsée sans un bruit.

Momo prit cela pour un signe du destin. D'un bond, elle descendit des gradins et longea le terrain.

— Awase ! appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle dut lutter contre son envie de s'enfuir. Il s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans croiser son regard, elle lui tendit le paquet et attendit une réaction. Quand elle se risqua à lever les yeux, il souriait encore plus.

* * *

Hagakure Tooru

Réfugiée derrière le laboratoire de chimie, Tooru pleurait. Elle avait réussi à s'éclipser avant de s'humilier devant tout le monde, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose en soi. De nouveau, elle revit le désastre qui venait de se produire et partit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Quelle idiote ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Elle aurait pourtant juré ne s'être pas trompée. Ils étaient même sortis ensemble, une fois. Certes accompagnés de la quasi totalité de la classe A, mais ils avaient quand même passés assez de temps l'un avec l'autre pour que ça compte, non ? Il lui avait souri, lui avait offert des friandises et était resté debout près d'elle pour le feu d'artifice. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être insignifiant, ce n'était pas possible.

Pourtant quand elle s'était approché d'Ojiro et lui avait tendu son chocolat, le regard plein d'espoir, ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux l'avait remplie d'effroi. Tous les garçons à qui on offrait un chocolat à la Saint-Valentin avait au moins l'air un peu touché, n'était-ce que par ego. Ojiro, lui, avait eu l'air mal à l'aise. Mais pas comme un garçon timide qui ne sait comment réagir à une attention aussi embarrassante. Elle avait lu ses pensées, dessinées sur ses traits l'espace d'un instant. Comment allait-il lui dire non sans la blesser ? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Il n'avait qu'à le prendre, ce fichu chocolat, et ensuite ne rien lui offrir pour le White Day. Le message aurait été clair et la pilule bien plus facile à avaler. Elle l'aurait accepté, aurait ravalé sa fierté. Mais là, il avait signifié à toute l'assistance qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, et ne l'intéresserait probablement jamais.

Son portable vibrait furieusement depuis qu'elle était partie. Les filles de la classe qui avait été témoin de la scène la harcelait de messages, lui demandant où elle était et comment elle allait. Elle n'avait pas le coeur de leur répondre.

Un bruit de pas sur le gravier lui fit relever la tête et Tooru pesta intérieurement. Est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille, au moins le temps qu'elle retrouve un semblant de dignité ? Devant elle, au coin du bâtiment, se tenait Manga Fukidashi.

— ? était-il inscrit sur le phylactère qui lui tenait lieu de visage, puis : Tout va bien ?

Elle essuya encore une fois ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Quitte à ce que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état, autant qu'il s'agisse d'un parfait inconnu. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Ojiro, à bout de souffle après l'avoir cherchée partout, qui vienne lui expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu. Mais elle n'en espérait pas tant.

— Je t'ai vu avec ce garçon dans le couloir. Ce n'est pas très correct, ce qu'il a fait.

— Merci.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, sans doute pour qu'elle puisse mieux lire ses paroles. Il était étrange de dialoguer avec lui, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un personnage de bande-dessinée.

Dès qu'il fut assez proche, Fukidashi sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et le tendit à Tooru. Elle l'accepta, s'essuya les yeux et se moucha bruyamment. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sexy, mais elle n'était pas en état de penser à ce genre de délicatesses.

— Le pire, c'est que… je croyais que c'était dans la poche.

Tooru ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de se confier à lui. Sans doute parce qu'il était un parfait inconnu ; il n'avait aucune raison d'utiliser ce qu'elle lui dirait contre elle. Et puis, ils étaient un peu pareils, tous les deux : invisibles, chacun à leur façon.

— J'aurais au moins voulu qu'il fasse semblant d'être content et qu'il prenne mon chocolat. Je me suis donnée du mal à le faire.

— S'il a réagi comme ça, c'est qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Tooru s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le texte de la bulle s'effaça pour laisser place à _autre chose_.

— ಠ╭╮ಠ

Tooru resta un instant interdite, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Puis, à la confusion succéda l'hilarité et elle se plia en deux, prise d'une crise de fou rire. Fukidashi s'approcha un peu plus, deux gros points d'interrogation au dessus de la tête.

— Désolée, je voulais pas me moquer de toi, c'était juste tellement… inattendu.

Une fois calmée, elle essuya de nouvelles larmes, mais celles-ci étaient bien moins amères que les précédentes. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait réussi à oublier son humiliation et toute la colère qu'elle nourrissait à l'encontre d'Ojiro.

— Alors, c'est comme ça que tu montres tes émotions ?

— Oui.

— C'est vraiment génial. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire ça aussi.

Depuis toute petite, Tooru avait compris que son invisibilité serait autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Si elle lui donnait un avantage certain en combat, il n'en était pas de même dans la vie de tous les jours. Sa personnalité exubérante corrigeait à peine le problème. Les gens ne la voyaient pas, ne détectaient aucune de ses émotion si elle n'en parlait pas explicitement et dès lors, se désintéressaient vite d'elle. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, il était difficile de ressentir de l'empathie pour quelqu'un dont vous ne connaissiez même pas le visage.

— Mais je vais rester invisible pour toujours… Personne ne fera jamais attention à moi autant qu'aux autres jolies filles.

— Tu te trompes, répondit simplement Fukidashi.

En une seconde, la bulle qui lui servait de visage s'agrandit pour accueillir une montagne de texte et Tooru dut se décaler d'un pas pour ne pas s'y cogner.

— Si tu te penses invisible, lut-elle, alors tu finiras par le devenir, c'est vrai. C'est ce qu'on appelle une prophétie auto-réalisatrice. Tu te fais une idée de quelque chose et ça te semble tellement vrai, qu'inconsciemment, tu mets tout en oeuvre pour que ça devienne effectivement vrai. Sauf que là, ça ne l'est pas. Ton corps est invisible, c'est vrai, mais à chaque fois que je te vois dans ton groupe d'amies, tu arrives à te démarquer malgré ça. Parce que ta vraie force, c'est ta personnalité. C'est elle qui fait de toi ce que tu es et qui te fait ressortir aux yeux des autres. Si certains ne sont pas capables d'apprécier ça, alors c'est leur faute, pas la tienne. Laisse-les dans leur ignorance et continue à rayonner par ta joie.

Tooru termina de déchiffrer le mur de texte qui se dressait devant elle juste avant qu'il disparaisse. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, c'était comme s'il lisait dans sa tête.

— Désolé, je parle trop.

— Non, pas du tout. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien d'entendre… enfin de lire tout ça. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me laisser abattre pour si peu. Et pour la peine, je vais manger son chocolat moi-même, voilà.

Elle croisa les bras et souffla d'un air décidé pour montrer à quel point elle était déterminée. Rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route, à présent. D'une main, elle détacha le ruban et ouvrit la boîte. Un instant, elle admira son chocolat, dans lequel elle avait mis tant d'amour. Il portait une toute signification, maintenant.

Elle apprêtait à le porter à sa bouche, pour goûter l'arôme sucré de la revanche, quand elle eut une autre idée. D'un geste sec, elle cassa le chocolat en deux et en tendit une moitié à Fukidashi.

— En guise de remerciements, dit-elle, prenant bien soin de faire entendre son sourire dans le ton de sa voix.

— (ŐωŐ人), répondit Fukidashi.

La confiserie sur sa langue avait le goût un peu amer du cacao, mélangé à la douceur des fruits rouges qu'elle y avait incorporé. Elle le savoura tout en laissant le soleil frais de février baigner son visage de lumière.

* * *

Jirou Kyoka

Kyoka avait cru ne jamais échapper à l'emprise de Mina. Depuis le matin, celle-ci n'avait de cesse de la pousser vers Kaminari, qui restait assis à sa place avec son air de crétin fini, sans comprendre ce qui se tramait en coulisses. Encore pire, Ochako avait fini par la rejoindre, enjoignant Kyoka à sauter le pas et à enfin déclarer sa flamme au petit blond électrique.

Elle n'avait réussi à leur échapper que grâce à l'intervention de Yaomomo, qui leur avait demandé de lui donner un coup de main pour préparer la fête qui se tiendrait dans le dortoir le soir-même. Dans un clin d'œil, elle avait dispensé Kyoka de se joindre à elles, puisqu'elle « avait bien mieux à faire ».

De toutes les filles de la classe, seule Yaomomo connaissait la vérité. Elle était la seule en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour garder tous ses secrets, quand elle-même n'en supportait plus le poids. Autant elle adorait toutes ses camarades, autant elle les connaissait trop bien, craignait trop leur indiscrétion et leur jugement. Elles avaient toutes décidé collectivement que Kyoka craquait pour Kaminari, sur le seul et fumeux prétexte qu'elle passait son temps à le reprendre dès qu'il faisait un pas de travers. Elles n'auraient pas pu être plus loin de la vérité.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, même si elle adorait le clamer à qui voulait bien l'entendre, elle ne détestait pas Kaminari. Pas plus qu'elle ne haïssait des types comme Mineta ou Monoma, qui l'agaçaient pourtant prodigieusement. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment un tocard pareil avait pu réussir l'examen d'entrée, quand elle connaissait tellement plus de gens méritants qui avaient dû se rabattre sur leur second choix de lycée. Pour elle, il prenait une place qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait.

Mais même sans cela, Kaminari n'était pas son style de mec. Elle n'avait jamais été fan des fanfarons, encore moins quand ils n'avaient aucune raison de se vanter. Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser, son côté rock and roll ne la rendait pas folle des bad boys en blousons noirs. Ça, jamais de la vie. Elle se sentait même un peu vexé qu'on pense à elle comme à une de ces groupies écervelées qui mouillent leur culotte dès qu'elles rencontrent un odieux abruti qui aime se donner des airs de caïd. Quand elle avait vu combien de filles se pressaient pour offrir leurs chocolats à Bakugou, elle avait cru qu'elle finirait par toute les gifler un bon coup, histoire de les faire revenir à la raison. C'était à se demander ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête.

Toute à ses pensées, elle finit par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait près de l'étang au milieu du parc. Depuis le début de l'hiver, un cygne chanteur y avait élu domicile, et Koda l'y retrouvait parfois pour discuter un peu et s'assurer qu'il se tienne à l'écart des zones d'entraînement.

D'abord, elle l'observa de loin, sans oser le déranger. Elle aimait le regarder, lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets de temps en temps, pour constater que quoi qu'il fasse, elle l'appréciait toujours autant. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir appeler « amour », ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, car cela n'avait rien à voir avec la passion dont parlaient les chansons qui passaient en boucle à la radio. Il n'emportait pas son cœur dans un tourbillon sentimental, même si elle devait avouer que ses battements s'emballaient toujours quand il était là. Le plus important était cette sensation de calme qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Parfois, elle se plaisait à imaginer leur avenir ensemble, si cela devait arriver, et il était toujours rempli de bonheur et de quiétude. Elle ne comprenait pas celles qui rêvaient à des relations tumultueuses ou qui poursuivaient des garçons qui ne faisaient que les faire souffrir. La vie de héros était déjà assez riche en rebondissements comme ça.

— Je peux m'approcher ? demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Il sursauta mais finit par l'inviter à s'accroupir à côté de lui. D'abord suspicieux, l'oiseau la laissa lui aussi venir près de lui. Elle savait que les cygnes mâles pouvaient se montrer agressifs, même hors de période de reproduction, et restait donc sur ses gardes. Koda, lui, semblait encore terrifié de la présence d'une autre personne à ses côtés et s'écarta un peu quand elle s'installa. Kyoka l'aurait pris mal s'il ne s'était pas agi de lui.

— Il attend sa femelle qui s'est perdue sur le chemin de la migration, expliqua Koda en guise de présentations.

Kyoka plongea son regard au cœur de l'œil noir perché sur cette étrange tête et soudain, le cygne ne lui semblait plus si effrayant. Elle crut même déceler de la tristesse, mais ne sut si elle s'y trouvait réellement ou s'il ne s'agissait que de projection de sa part.

— Les scientifiques ne mettent pas des balises sur ces bestioles ? On pourrait essayer de la retrouver au lieu de le laisser poireauter là, non ?

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha sur Internet le nom d'un organisme qui s'occuperait de suivre les cygnes en migration. On le faisait bien avec les baleines depuis que leur chasse avait été interdite, pourquoi pas avec les oiseaux ?

— C'est vrai. On pourrait envoyer un mail au Centre Japonais d'Ornithologie, proposa Koda.

Même s'il s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres, Koda restait toujours aussi laconique. Kyoka espérait qu'il arriverait à se débarrasser de cette timidité maladive, qui en même temps ne l'incommodait pas. Il ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de pertinent à dire, ce qui la changeait de la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait.

— T'entends ça, mon vieux ? On va la retrouver, ta copine.

Le cygne ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que Koda se charge de la traduction. Aussitôt, il reversa la tête en arrière et poussa un cri que Kyoka interpréta comme de la joie. Elle avait fait sa BA du jour, on dirait.

Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait complètement oublié son chocolat, et ne s'en souvint que quand elle se leva pour se diriger vers le dortoir. Après tout, ce fameux mail n'allait pas s'écrire tout seul. Elle sortit la boîte de sa poche et vit tout de suite au regard que Koda lui lança qu'il avait compris. Il n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot sur tout le chemin du retour, la boîte entre les mains. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à regarder Kyoka, qui espérait de tout cœur qu'il comprenne la signification derrière le motif jaune et noir qu'elle avait choisi. En effet, s'il avait détesté les insectes, arachnides et autres petites bêtes toute sa vie, le combat contre Present Mic lui avait appris qu'il pouvait s'en faire des alliés. Depuis, ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou entre eux, mais il s'était trouvé un intérêt tout particulier pour les abeilles, en s'occupant tout l'automne de la ruche installée par le club de jardinage. Kyoka voulait, par ce simple motif, lui montrer tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis le début de l'année.

Quand elle rentra dans le dortoir, Mina et Ochako repérèrent tout de suite la boîte entre les mains de Koda et échangèrent un regard confus. Yaomomo, elle, adressa un sourire entendu à son amie, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.


	4. Tsuyu, Pony, Ochako

Asui Tsuyu

Les filles n'avaient pas chômé dans l'après-midi, tout le monde pouvait le constater. Quand on entrait dans le dortoir de la classe 1-A, une montagne de guirlandes fleuries recouvraient les murs. Des plateaux de chocolats étaient disposés sur les tables, assez pour donner une crise de foie à trois FatGum et un saladier de punch entourés de gobelets attendait tous les invités. Le but de cette soirée était autant de clôturer cette journée que de se retrouver tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le temps était à l'amour mais aussi aux réconciliations, comme on l'avait bien fait comprendre à Monoma.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs arrivé en avance et, chose surprenante s'il en était, ne s'était que très peu fait entendre. A la place, il s'était installé dans un canapé, plongé dans une conversation passionnée sur le dernier épisode d'un énième anime quelconque sur le catch professionnel avec Ojiro. Ils furent rejoints par Shinsou, qui s'était montré encore plus effacé que d'habitude et la conversation vira sur le dernier roman de Hiro Arikawa, Les Mémoires d'un chat qui, à les écouter, était passé entre leurs mains à tous. Les filles de la classe A, qui terminait d'installer les plateaux de jeux de société, observaient d'un oeil curieux ce trio étrangement assorti, mais ne se risqua à aucun commentaire, craignant de réveiller Dark Monoma et son humeur habituelle.

En parlant de Dark, Tsuyu, tandis qu'elle installait le tapis du Twister, se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait que peu vu Fumikage aujourd'hui. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, il était en grande conversation avec Ibara Shiozaki et quand il s'était éloigné d'elle, il tenait dans sa main une petite boîte blanche entourée d'un ruban noir. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Tsuyu pour ranger son propre chocolat dans sa poche et passer à autre chose. C'était une idée stupide, de toute manière. Shiozaki était beaucoup, beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle, passer après elle confinait au ridicule, et Tsuyu préférait conserver son amitié avec Fumikage plutôt que de le mettre mal à l'aise avec des sentiments malvenus. Elle préférait de loin que leur relation se développe naturellement plutôt que d'y mettre les violons. De toute manière, elle ne connaissait aucun couple durable qui s'était formé autour d'un chocolat de Saint-Valentin. Ses parents s'étaient rencontré au rayon surgelés d'un supermarché et leur relation n'en avait pas pâti pour autant. Alors au diable, le romantisme. Elle ferait les choses à sa façon.

Forte de cette résolution, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, autant pour répondre à l'appel impérieux de la nature que pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. D'ici à peine une demi-heure, les deux classes, plus Nejire, Mirio et Tamaki seraient là, et il serait difficile de se trouver un moment de calme.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta une masse sombre et fut projetée quelques pas en arrière. Devant elle se tenait Tokoyami, embarrassé. Dans son dos, Dark Shadow portait une poignée de chaises, qui venaient sans doute de l'étage.

— Mince, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton étrangement énergique pour le personnage. J'étais dans mes pensées, je…

— Ca va.

— Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, sans oser bouger. Par réflexe, Tsuyu palpa sa poche, où se trouvait encore le chocolat. Non, décidément, elle l'offrirait à son petit frère… Enfin, elle se décida à se remettre en mouvement et contourna Fumikage. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le grand couloir, elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Une présence qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Dark Shadow.

Le temps qu'elle se retourne et comprenne tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, la créature sombre s'était glissée dans sa poche pour y dérober ce qui lui revenait. Tsuyu voulut l'arrêter mais n'y parvint pas à temps. Et avec l'adorable corbeau accompagné d'une grenouille qu'elle s'était amusée à dessiner sur l'emballage, Fumikage comprendrait tout de suite. Quelle catastrophe…

Elle regarda, impuissante, Dark Shadow remettre le petit paquet à son alter-ego. Fumikage observa la boîte, un instant décontenancé.

— C'est-à-dire que… tenta-t-elle sans savoir comment elle allait poursuivre.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Au loin, Tsuyu entendait l'agitation des premiers convives qui arrivaient ; il lui semblait qu'ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres. Elle attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Juste un mot qui confirmerait ou infirmerait toutes ses craintes.

— Merci, se contenta de répondre Fumikage.

Il lui adressa un regard qu'elle ne sut décoder et poursuivit son chemin en direction du grand salon. Tsuyu, elle, resta longtemps plantée sur place, confuse.

* * *

Tsunotori Pony

Pony arriva dans les dernières à la soirée de la classe 1-A. Ce jour-là, elle avait pris un peu de retard, car elle était de ménage au club de tennis, ce qui lui avait pris un temps considérable. Heureusement, la fête n'avait pas encore tout à fait commencé, puisqu'on attendait encore plusieurs personnes, dont Kendo, deux professeurs et un élève de la classe A dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom mais qui lui avait laissé un souvenir fort désagréable.

Tant bien que mal, elle aplatit un peu ses cheveux pour dompter ses mèches rebelles. Elle savait bien que son effort serait vain, surtout avec l'humidité qui régnait ces derniers temps et qui la faisait plus ressembler à un mouton qu'à un cheval. Les tenues de ville des autres filles lui firent regretter de n'avoir pas pris le temps de se changer. Elle devait sembler bien monotone dans son uniforme de lycée.

Tout cela ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter de la soirée. Pony n'avait encore jamais participé à la Saint-Valentin au Japon et dans son pays d'origine, rien d'une telle ampleur n'existait. Le 14 février était une journée réservée aux couples déjà formés et personne n'aurait eu à l'idée de fabriquer des chocolats maison. Elle se réjouissait d'y prendre part elle aussi mais jusqu'à la veille au soir, elle n'avait aucune idée de celui à qui elle aurait pu offrir sa création.

C'était ce qui l'avait le plus tracassée quand Kendo lui avait proposé de les rejoindre à l'atelier de la veille. Préparer des chocolats d'accord, mais pour qui ? Même si elle adorait tous les garçons de sa classe, aucun d'entre eux ne l'attirait tant que ça et ce n'était pas en restant enfermée à l'internat qu'elle allait faire des rencontres à l'extérieur. Mais ensuite, Kendo lui avait expliqué qu'elle pourrait simplement l'offrir à un homme de sa famille et qu'elles allaient de toute manière en préparer pour tout le monde en vue d'une fête le lendemain. Ses inquiétudes levées, elle n'y avait plus pensé et avait pu profiter de ce rassemblement avec toutes les filles des deux classes.

Pony n'aurait jamais cru que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait su qui elle choisirait. Mais il avait été si gentil avec elle que son coeur n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Elle contempla sa main droite, encore un peu rougie par sa brûlure, qui ne lui faisait plus mal du tout.

Elle repéra Sato du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il était en grande discussion avec la déléguée de la classe 1-A. Il l'effrayait encore un peu, avec sa stature impressionnante mais beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle savait à quel point il était doux et attentif. La veille, dès qu'il avait eu fini de nettoyer ses bêtises, il était tout de suite venu la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au début, le chocolat bouillant avait attaqué la peau de ses doigts, sur lesquels se formaient des petites cloques pleines de liquide translucide. Sans hésiter, il était parti chercher la trousse à pharmacie et lui avait fait un pansement digne d'un professionnel.

— On se blesse beaucoup quand on débute en cuisine, avait-il expliqué devant son air ébahi, alors je suis un pro des premiers secours, maintenant.

Il lui avait montré toutes les cicatrices qui couvraient ses mains et ses avant-bras, toutes liées à des accidents de cuisine, des projections d'huile trop chaude, des couteaux rattrapés par le mauvais côtés. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de songer que bientôt, ce seraient des blessures de combat qui viendrait s'ajouter à ce beau palmarès. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il deviendrait un excellent héros professionnel.

Tandis qu'elle attendait que Sato en ait terminé avec sa discussion, elle fut prise d'assaut par plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, qui lui proposaient de goûter une truffe ou de commencer une partie de cartes. Elle parvint à en esquiver quelques-uns mais finit par céder devant un jeu de dés dont les règles l'intriguaient.

Quand elle tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de Sato, il avait disparu. Tant pis, elle trouverait bien un autre moment propice. Pour l'instant, elle s'amusait beaucoup trop pour s'en soucier.

* * *

Uraraka Ochako

Assis à une table en compagnie de Iida, Midoriya contemplait la fête. Il était content que tout le monde s'amuse autant dès le début de la soirée, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir de trop. Il était un des seuls de la classe à ne pas avoir reçu de chocolat, à l'exception de Sato et Aoyama, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il aurait été bien plus surpris de constater qu'il plaisait à ne serait-ce qu'une fille. Iida, lui, se retrouvait avec cinq chocolats, dont il ne savait que faire.

— Tout ce sucre… souffla-t-il, plongé dans la contemplation de ces délicieuses preuves d'amour. Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux.

— Tu n'envisages quand même pas de les jeter ? demanda Midoriya.

Il comprenait qu'Iida qui surveillait sa ligne aussi scrupuleusement que ses résultats scolaires ne soit pas ravi à l'idée d'ingurgiter tout ce chocolat, mais l'idée qu'il pourrait froidement s'en débarrasser mettait Midoriya particulièrement mal à l'aise.

— Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas juste pour ces filles qui ont mis tout leur coeur dans leur préparation. Même ceux achetés dans le commerce dénotent d'un sacré effort. Il leur a fallu demander une autorisation de sortie, les faire signer par deux professeurs, par leurs parents et passer plusieurs heures dans des rues enneigées, au risque de glisser et de se casser quelque chose. Non, je vais simplement répartir mes portions sur tout le mois, pour éviter les excès.

Midoriya hocha la tête, impressionné par tant d'organisation.

— Ah bon, on ne peut pas les jeter ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir Todoroki, qui tenait à la main quatre sacs plastique de supermarché remplis à ras bord de boîtes de toutes les couleurs. Avec sa nonchalence habituelle, il s'assit à côté de ses amis et déversa le contenu de son fardeau sur la table. Midoriya ne parvint pas à tous les compter mais il y en avait au bas mot une cinquantaine. Plusieurs tombèrent de la table mais Todoroki ne prit pas la peine de les ramasser. Pas étonnant que son sac de cours n'ait pas suffi à tout transporter.

— Est-ce que je vais être obligé de manger tout ça ?

— Je… je crois qu'on peut faire une exception dans ton cas, balbutia Midoriya. Tu vas en avoir pour les années à venir si tu décides de tout manger.

— Et comment ! s'exclama Iida. Même en en mangeant qu'un demi par jour, ce qui ferait déjà beaucoup, tu en aurais au mois jusqu'à l'été. Je pense en effet qu'il vaut mieux n'en sélectionner que quelques-uns. Tant pis pour les autres, il y a un moment où ta santé doit passer en priorité.

Une petite foule avait commencé à se presser autour de l'attraction du jour. Dans la journée, on avait songé à tenir le traditionnel petit concours du garçon le plus populaire, mais il était devenu clair très rapidement que Todoroki éclatait à plate-coutures tous ses petits camarades. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Mina d'arriver derrière lui et de lui poser sur la tête une couronne en carton doré découpée à la va-vite.

— Je crois qu'on peut déjà féliciter notre grand vainqueur !

Quelques applaudissements amusés retentirent mais se turent vite tandis que tout le monde reprenait ses activités. Ils avaient prévu une grande partie de Héros et Vilains, dont le but était de découvrir qui du groupe étaient les vilains sans se faire tuer pendant la patrouille, mais il fallait attendre que tout le monde arrive. Kendo avait déjà prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait que tard, pareil pour le professeur Aizawa, Mirio et on ne voyait toujours aucune trace de Bakugou. Il ne s'était pas montré de toute la journée et Aizawa leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne leur dirait rien à ce sujet. Midoriya avait bien essayé d'approcher discrètement Kirishima pour savoir s'il savait quoi que ce soit, mais il était vite devenu évident qu'il n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Midoriya espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agisse de rien de grave.

— Tu penses choisir lesquels ? demanda-t-il à Todoroki pour se changer les idées.

— Aucune idée.

— Le plus pertinent, intervint Iida, ce serait de prendre ceux des filles qui t'ont le plus plu et de laisser les autres.

— Si tu crois que j'ai retenu leur visage, répondit Todoroki d'un ton égal.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y en a pas une qui a plus retenu ton attention que les autres ?

Todoroki haussa les épaules et commença à trier toutes les boîtes selon un système que lui seul comprenait. Il en soupesa quelques-unes, les reposa, en reprit d'autres et les abandonna toutes. Il finit par se décider pour une boîte rose pâle entourée d'un ruban bleu.

— Je vais prendre celle-là. Les autres iront aux ordures demain matin.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Kaminari qui passait à côté d'eux à ce moment-là. Tu vas sérieusement jeter tout ça ? Et si les filles qui te les ont offert les voient dans la poubelle demain ?

— Je les mettrai dans un sac opaque.

— Mais…

— Que veux-tu que j'en fasse, de toute façon ? Tu n'as qu'à te servir si tu ne veux pas que je m'en débarrasse.

Kaminari sembla hésiter un instant, mais se résigna. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avait reçu le moins de chocolats, avec un score tout de même honorable de trois. Une bonne moyenne pour n'importe quelle personne ordinaire, en somme. Mais à en juger par les regards amers qu'il lançait à Jirou et Koda, qui s'étaient mis à l'écart pour se plonger dans un atlas sur la vie des oiseaux migrateurs, il n'avait pas reçu celui qui aurait vraiment compté pour lui.

— Tu vas vraiment n'en prendre qu'un ? insista Midoriya.

— Je ne suis pas fan de tout ce qui est sucré. Mais toi aussi, tu peux en prendre, si tu veux.

— Je… je crois que ce serait un peu bizarre…

Todoroki farfouilla dans le tas qui s'étalait devant lui et en sortit une boîte rose et vert pistache, qui s'accordait à merveille avec les cheveux du successeur d'All Might. Il le lui tendit, et Midoriya ne sut comment interpréter son geste.

— C'est un cadeau, déclara Todoroki. Prends-le.

— Je ne crois pas que les garçons puissent offrir des chocolats de Saint-Valentin à d'autres garçons, tenta Iida quand il constata le malaise auquel était en proie son ami.

— Sero en a offert à Shouji.

L'intéressé, qui avait tout entendu dans le calme encore relatif qui régnait dans la salle, releva la tête et se tourna vers eux, le visage empourpré.

— Crie ça encore plus fort, je t'en prie !

— Si tu y tiens…

Iida l'arrêta au moment où Todoroki amenait sa main à sa bouche pour s'en servir comme d'un porte-voix. Midoriya, sauvé pour un temps, se leva. Il avait grand besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Sur le perron, il faisait froid mais le calme valait bien cela. Et encore, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Heureusement que les filles avaient pensé à inviter aussi Midnight et Aizawa, qui serviraient au moins de force de dissuasion pour les plus turbulents.

Midoriya souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il songea à aller chercher ses gants à l'intérieur mais finalement, l'idée de devoir retourner dans le dortoir chauffé pour affronter de nouveau le froid du dehors l'en dissuada. Il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps, de toute manière, juste assez pour se vider la tête. Il avait reçu un peu plus tôt un message de Mirio qui le prévenait que Nejire et lui seraient en retard et de ne pas les attendre pour commencer, puis un second, qui annonçait leur arrivée dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Quand il plissait les yeux, Midoriya devinait au loin deux silhouettes, une grande et une plus petite aux longs cheveux bleus. En effet, ils ne tarderaient plus.

— Hmm, Deku ?

Midoriya se retourna pour constater qu'Uraraka était apparue près de lui sans qu'il l'entende pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte.

Uraraka évitait son regard, nerveuse. Elle gardait quelque chose caché entre ses mains et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Midoriya pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, même s'il avait du mal à y croire. Tout de suite, son coeur s'emballa et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Uraraka ne semblait pas bien plus rassurée que lui et mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de l'approcher, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Elle finit par venir assez près pour brandir son chocolat, avec un tel empressement que Midoriya craignit de se prendre un coup.

— J'aifaitçapourtoij'espèrequeçateplaira, débita-t-elle d'une traite en lui collant le paquet dans les mains.

Tout tremblant, Midoriya contempla le présent. Il avait toujours du mal à y croire mais adressa un grand sourire à son amie, sourire qu'il avait répété mille fois pour rassurer la population dans les moments difficiles.

— Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

Tout de suite, il se mit à analyser sa dernière réplique. Il espéra que son ton n'était pas trop robotique ou l'angle de ses zygomatiques pas trop exagéré. Il craignait plus que tout de paraître machinal ou peu sincère. Sans doute aurait-il dû parler plus fort — ou alors beaucoup moins — et le fait d'avoir balbutié sur le « ça » n'arrangeait rien.

— Ouf, souffla Uraraka, le sortant des ses réflexions. J'avais vraiment peur que tu réagisses mal. Ca me rassure tellement.

Elle se pencha en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la main sur la poitrine. Midoriya voulut s'approcher d'elle mais fut interrompu par une voix fluette qui l'appelait au loin.

— Deku !

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une silhouette fondit sur lui à grande vitesse et lui sauta dans les bras. Déséquilibré par cette arrivée inattendue, il se retrouva au sol, les fesses sur le bois glacé. Au-dessus de lui, Eri tendait les bras pour réclamer un câlin.

— Bonjour, toi, dit-il en se relevant.

Une fois debout, il la hissa dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée d'Overhaul, elle semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Elle avait pris quelques mois pour se remettre de ses émotions et désormais, elle irait à l'école comme tous les autres enfants de son âge. C'était pour des moments comme ceux-là que devenir héros lui tenait tant à coeur. Même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais sauver tout le monde — le visage de Sir Nighteye lui revint et il s'efforça de le chasser —, remettre le sourire sur les lèvres d'une enfant comptait plus que tout.

Il la posa quand Nejire et Mirio arrivèrent sous le porche. Il vit qu'ils se tenaient par le petit doigt, mais se séparèrent dès qu'ils se surent repérés.

— Entrez, entrez, on est presque tous là.

Ils le remercièrent et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, suivis par Uraraka. Avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil, Midoriya la retint par le bras.

— Euh, à propos de ton chocolat…

— Non, non, ne dis rien ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Je ne veux rien savoir avant le White Day.

Elle ajouta, sur un ton de confidence :

— Ça porte malheur, sinon.

Midoriya n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel, mais il lui faisait confiance sur ce point-là. Il referma la porte derrière lui, se délectant de la chaleur douce qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il alla tout de suite rejoindre Todoroki et Iida, encore en pleine discussion pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire de la montagne de sucreries.

— Oh, je vois que tu as reçu un chocolat, Midoriya, fit remarquer Iida en pointant la boîte dans sa main. Félicitations.

— Oui, c'est… c'est Uraraka, répondit l'intéressé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Le sourire d'Iida s'effaça pendant un instant avant de réapparaître, plus brillant que jamais.

— C'est génial, articula-t-il sur un ton qui parut à Midoriya un brin forcé. Je suis très content pour toi.

— Merci.

Pendant ce temps, Todoroki s'était levé et revenait avec un grand sac poubelle opaque, dans lequel il fit tomber tous les chocolats, sans exception. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux protestations d'Iida et de quelques-unes des filles qui l'avaient vu faire et ferma le tout avant de le déposer dans la grande poubelle de la cuisine.

— Tu n'en gardes aucun, alors ? demanda Midoriya, plus mesuré que les autres.

— Non.

— Il n'y a vraiment aucune de ces filles avec laquelle tu aimerais sortir ?

— Non.

Comprenant que la réponse était ferme et définitive, Midoriya reporta son attention sur le reste de la salle. Il était rare de voir les élèves des classes A et B rassemblés dans un tel esprit de camaraderie. C'était comme si aucune de leur rivalités ne comptait ce soir. Yaoyorozu et Tokage expliquaient à une Pony confuse le principe du shiritori, ce jeu qui consistait à donner un mot qui commençait par le dernier kana du précédent, Kaminari, Sero et Kirishima s'étaient alliés pour une partie endiablée de Jenga géant contre Tetsutetsu, Honenuki et Shishida. Shinsou et Monoma, eux, commençaient un jeu d'échecs et Ojiro les observaient, fasciné. Jirou terminait d'installer la console tandis que Mina et Komori s'affontaient pour être la première à attraper le totem du Jungle Speed. Même Shouji et Tokoyami, qui se mêlaient d'habitude assez peu aux activités de groupe, s'étaient laissés tenter par une partie de Monopoly en compagnie de Hagakure — qui se révélait très mauvaise perdante — et Kodai, de la classe B. Partout où il regardait, il voyait de la bonne humeur.

Quand elle voulut éteindre la télévision, Tsuyu fut rabrouée par une poignée de garçons qui attendaient avec impatience les résultats du dernier match de baseball inter-lycée et celui de la finale de la J1 League. Son regard agacé croisa celui de Midoriya, qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire. Il sentit alors qu'on tirait sur sa manche et son attention se reporta sur Eri, qui s'était faufilé près de lui et tenait une adorable papillote au-dessus de sa tête.

— Je l'ai fait pour toi.

— Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui donna le petit chocolat, mais au lieu de repartir vers Mirio et Nejire comme il le pensait, Eri resta droit comme un piquet devant lui, à le fixer du regard.

— Tu le manges pas ? demanda-t-elle après une très, très longue minute d'attente.

— Eh bien, la tradition veut que…

Il allait commencer à lui expliquer tout le concept de la Saint-Valentin mais, devant son air dépité, tira sur les deux rubans pour révéler deux minuscules confiseries en forme de coeur sur lesquels étaient inscrits les deux katakana de « Deku ».

— Nejire m'a aidée pour l'écriture, précisa-t-elle avec un grand sourire plein de fierté, mais bientôt, je pourrai écrire toute seule.

Midoriya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les essuya du revers de sa manche, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de la fillette.

— Pourquoi t'es triste ? Tu les aimes pas ?

— Si, si, au contraire. Ils sont vraiment très jolis. Tu veux en manger un avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, ravie et il posa le « ku » entre ses petites mains, avant de porter le « de » à sa bouche. Ce n'était objectivement que du chocolat de magasin très ordinaire mais à cet instant, il n'avait rien goûté de meilleur de toute sa vie.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, alors que les élèves avaient fini par ne plus attendre Aizawa et Bakugou et commencé à préparer les rôles à distribuer pour Héros et Vilains, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux retardataires. Tous les élèves, rassemblés en cercle dans le salon dont on avait poussé les meubles pour faire de la place, les dévisagèrent sans un mot. Aizawa, toujours égal à lui-même, semblait fraîchement sorti de son lit et les salua sans entrain. Il gardait une main posée sur l'épaule de Bakugou qui, toujours vêtu de son costume noir, fixait le lino. Midoriya remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et craignit le pire quand il remarqua le rouge qui cernait se yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ?

— Va te changer, dit Aizawa à l'attention de son élève. Ils t'attendront pour commencer.

Il chercha une confirmation dans le regard des délégués qui lui répondirent d'un signe de tête.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de leur jeu à la con.

Bakugou se détacha de l'emprise de son professeur et se dirigea vers le couloir. De toute évidence, il avait envie qu'on le laisse seul. C'était sans compter sur Uraraka qui, en le voyant arriver, s'était levée pour aller chercher à la cuisine le sachet de truffes au piment qu'elle lui avait préparées la veille. Elle revint alors qu'il dépassait tout juste le groupe d'élèves.

— C'est quoi ça, Face de Lune ? cracha-t-il en avisant le ballotin de tulle rouge qu'elle lui présentait. Me dit pas que t'es amoureuse de moi.

Midoriya reconnaissait ce ton, ce qui redoubla son inquiétude. C'était cette même intonation que prenait Bakugou quand il le martyrisait au collège. Cette intonation qui signifiait : « Ton existence n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux et je vais me délecter de la souffrance que je provoquerai ». Il ne s'arrêterai que quand il aurait réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, comme il l'avait fait avec lui avant. Il s'amuserait avec elle comme un chat avec une souris. Il fallait qu'il empêche cette catastrophe.

Midoriya allait se lever quand Iida le retint. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, il lui fit « non » de la tête et lui demanda de patienter. Midoriya se ravisa. Finalement, il avait sans doute raison : Uraraka était assez forte pour gérer la situation elle-même et vu sa relation avec Kacchan, intervenir maintenant n'arrangerait rien.

— Dans tes rêves, Bakugou, chantonna-t-elle sans se démonter. J'ai simplement pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

— Tu t'es gourée.

Il avança et tenta de la dépasser, mais il avait sous-estimé sa détermination. Elle recula d'un pas et se plaça de nouveau devant lui, avant d'extraire une truffe couverte de poudre rouge et brune de son écrin. Midoriya l'avait rarement autant admirée. Même si Kacchan ne le terrifiait plus autant que pendant son enfance, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de lui tenir tête avec autant de nonchalance.

— Juste un, proposa-t-elle. Et après promis, je te laisse bouder dans ton coin autant que tu veux.

Elle le défia du regard, sans jamais se défaire de son sourire. Bakugou, toujours insensible à ces attentions, poussa le paquet de sa main. Dans un bruit mou, son contenu se déversa sur le sol.

— Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça me ferait plaisir, tes petits chocolats de merde ?! J'en ai rien à foutre de votre fête de dégénérés ! Laissez. Moi. Tranquille.

Le silence pesait tendit qu'il reprenait son souffle. On n'entendait que la télévision, à mi-volume, où la présentatrice du journal local annonçait un anticyclone pour les jours à venir. Midoriya voulut intervenir, mais Iida fut plus rapide.

— Elle s'est donné énormément de mal juste pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu la remercies ? cria-t-il en faisant un pas vers eux. Excuse-toi immédiatement !

Midoriya se leva et vint le rejoindre, pour montrer son soutien.

— Tiens, regardez qui voilà ? railla Bakugou. Les deux chevaliers blancs au service de la jolie princesse. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Pendant ce temps, Uraraka s'était penchée pour ramasser les truffes, mais Bakugou envoya un grand coup de pied dans la boîte, qui ne passa qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Midoriya se jeta sur lui et l'empoigna par le col. Alors qu'il serrait la chemise entre ses doigts, il lui sembla voir dans le regard de son ami d'enfance la même lueur suppliante que quand il avait tenté de le sauver de ce monstre de boue, le jour où il avait rencontré All Might. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en avait rien à faire.

— C'est quoi, ton problème, exactement ?!

Ils allaient tous les deux lever le poing, quand de longues bandes de tissu les enserrèrent pour les forcer à se séparer. Quand Midoriya tourna la tête, il vit Aizawa et Shinsou côte à côte, qui les retenait de loin. Shinsou, en tirant sur les bandes, força Midoriya à reculer et ne le laissa partir que quand il baissa le bras, calmé. Aizawa, lui, garda les liens en place pendant encore un moment.

— On se calme ou tout le monde rentre chez soi.

Iida et Midoriya acquiescèrent. Le premier reprit sa place dans le cercle et continua de trier les cartes tandis que le second s'accroupit pour aider Uraraka à tout ramasser.

— Et toi, Bakugou, si tu n'es pas capable de te comporter en être humain civilisé, tu rejoins ta chambre tout de suite.

— Je demandais pas mieux.

Sur ces mots, Aizawa le laissa partir et Bakugou se dirigea vers les étages sans demander son reste.

— Non, mais quel connard, je le crois pas ! s'exclama Jirou.

— Mais tellement ! renchérit Mina. Ça va, Ochako ?

Elle hocha la tête, plus contrariée que choquée par la situation.

— Il est simplement jaloux parce qu'il nous voit tous en bonne compagnie alors qu'il sait parfaitement qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, il finira seul et amer au milieu de trente-quatre chats, analysa Mineta en faisait tournoyer le jus de fruits dans son verre comme s'il s'agissait de whisky haut de gamme. Ça doit être dur de vivre quand personne ne vous aime.

Personne n'y prêta attention. Depuis qu'il avait reçu un chocolat de la part d'une élève de la filière technique plus tôt dans la journée, le complexe de supériorité de Mineta avait atteint un niveau critique. Les spéculations allaient cependant bon train sur ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une fille qui craque sur Mineta.

— Eh, les gars, dit Ojiro en pointant la télévision. Regardez ça.

Le dernier reportage du journal télévisé venait tout juste de commencer. Quelques plans rapprochés, puis d'autres plus larges montraient une foule pressée autour de l'église catholique de Kanda.

— Une cérémonie en petit comité, expliquait la voix off, pour les funérailles de Hakamata Tsunagu, alias Best Jeanist, l'ancien numéro quatre du classement des héros. Parmi les rares personnes autorisées à entrer, de la famille…

La caméra passa rapidement sur une minuscule femme blanche, au visage ridé, qui devait avoir au bas mot une centaine d'années. Elle sortait d'une voiture luxueuse accompagnée d'un japonais.

— … mais aussi de proches collaborateurs, passés et présents.

Cette fois-ci, en guise d'illustration, les membres du Genius Office apparurent à l'écran, filmés à travers un des vitraux. Puis Gang Orca sortit sur le parvis de l'église, à la suite d'un cercueil blanc. Mais ce qui intéressa toute l'assemblée fut celui qui l'accompagnait. Une rose rouge fermement serrée dans la main, Bakugou suivait le cortège, les yeux dans le vague. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta et plongea son visage dans sa main libre, désserrant maladroitement de l'autre le noeud de sa cravate.

— Merde… souffla Sero avant de se tourner vers Kirishima. Tu en savais quelque chose, toi ?

— Non, rien. Il ne m'avait rien dit.

Le poste s'éteignit d'un coup et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. On ne tarda pas à repérer Nejire, la télécommande entre les mains.

— Quoi ? dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. On ne va pas le plaindre, non plus. Mirio et Midoriya aussi ont perdu leur mentor. Ils en ont énormément souffert et ils ne se sont jamais montré aussi odieux.

Jamais personne ne l'avait vue aussi ferme sur un sujet, elle qui se montrait d'habitude douce et gentille avec tout le monde. Peu à peu, tout le monde se rangea à ses arguments et la partie put commencer dans le calme.

* * *

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu nous gruger tout du long ! s'exclama Kaminari en jetant sa carte au centre du cercle. En même temps, on peut pas voir tes yeux, comment on sait si tu triches pas ?!

Hagakure se contenta d'une petite danse de victoire et révéla son rôle de « Boss final » à l'assemblée, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas encore compris qu'ils venaient de se faire plumer en beauté. Meilleure perdante, Tokage révéla son rôle, « Informateur », seulement pour s'attirer les foudres de Tetsutetsu.

— T'es sérieuse ?! Mais j'étais « Inspecteur de police », t'aurais pu me dire que c'était elle !

— Figure-toi que si Shishida avait pas utilisé son pouvoir de « Sniper » parce qu'il pensait que tu étais un « Vilain », je te l'aurais dit au tour suivant.

— Shishida, sérieux ! protesta Tetsutetsu.

La troisième partie se termina une demi-heure plus tard que le couvre-feu prévu à la base. Quelques arguments pertinents et les yeux suppliants d'Eri qui s'amusait comme une folle avaient été nécessaire pour faire plier Aizawa.

— Allez, les jeunes, dit celui-ci en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant endormie. Il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher. Vous rangerez tout ça demain.

Cette fois-ci, personne n'essaya de protester et en cinq minutes, tout le monde était prêt à rejoindre son dortoir. Yaoyorozu contempla le salon en désordre, tandis que les derniers élèves sortaient. Ce serait un boulot monstre de tout remettre en ordre mais finalement, ça valait le coup. A part le petit accroc en début de soirée, tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Jamais elle n'avait vu les deux classes aussi bien s'entendre et cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. S'ils parvenaient à mettre leurs rivalités de côté, ils pourraient accomplir tellement ensemble.

— On passera vous donner un coup de main demain après les cours pour ranger tout ça, lança Kendo alors qu'elle rejoignait la sortie.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure.

— Tss tss, répondit Kendo en agitant son index devant elle. C'était pas une question.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir de la classe 1-A. Avant de refermer la porte pour de bon, elle repassa sa tête à l'intérieur.

— Eh, déléguée. Super boulot.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour _Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément._ Si ça vous a plu, une "suite" arrive en fin de mois (ou est déjà arrivée, selon quand vous lisez), qui s'appelle _D'essence et de soie_. Elle se déroule cinq/six ans plus tard quand tout le monde a terminé le lycée. L'histoire a une dimension beaucoup plus thriller et se centre d'un côté sur Bakugou, enlevé par un mystérieux vilain pour des raisons encore plus mystérieuses et de l'autre sur Kirishima, Midoriya, Todoroki et l'inspecteur Tsukauchi qui font tout leur possible pour le retrouver.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
